Think what you say
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Blaine yells at Kurt thinking he is hiding something but when he sees Kurt's car sinking and Karofsky at the wheel, what was Kurt hiding?


"Hey Kurt!" Blaine beamed walking up to him. Kurt smiled absently,  
"Oh yeah. Hey Blaine." Blaine stopped walking and looked confused,  
"Hey," He grabbed Kurt's wrist and spun him around, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Why do you always think something is wrong!" He pulled his arm away, "I'm not some pet you need to look after 24/7 or it dies."  
"I never said you..."  
"Cut the protective act, Blaine. The charm has worn off." Kurt started to walk away but Blaine followed, "Go away."  
"No, you have questioned my charm." Kurt smiled, then mentally scolded himself. He was mad at Blaine for babying him, he was mad he knew some thing was up. "That was a smile!"  
"Wince more like." He regretted the choice of words.  
"Wince? Did someone hurt you?" _You, idiot.  
_"No."  
"Then what?"  
"I don't need to tell you everything."  
"You normally do!"  
"Well in case you didn't notice I'm not normal! You need to stop trying to make me a Dalton clone!"  
"I'M NOT KURT!"  
"REALLY? YOU'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY OF DOING IT!"  
"I COULDN'T IF I TRIED!"  
"WHY THAT?"  
"YOU'RE TOO DIFFERENT! YOU'RE AS WEIRD AND DIFFERENT AS IT GETS! God, I can't take you anymore. You shoulda stayed at McKinley, at least you could be your different clingy self there where you are known for acting like a total bitch! I wish you didn't come here, ever!" Kurt's jaw dropped as did Wes and David's who had just appeared behind Blaine. His hand were balled into fists, his face red and his eyes filled with anger. Kurt's mouth remained open, the hall remained silent but Blaine realised what he had just said, "No, Kurt I..."  
"That's how you feel?" Kurt asked his eyes brimmed with tears and his voice cracking, "Fine. You were right thought." He turned to walk away, "I'm not fine. Dad had another heart attack and he might not make it this time. Happy now?" Kurt walked quickly down the hall to his dorm and locked the door.

"Wow." Wes breathed,  
"What was that all about?" David growled, "I thought you said you liked him, like really liked him!"  
"I do!" Blaine said defensively, "He just pressed a button on a bad day."  
"Yeah well I'm going to go check on Kurt. Stop him flooding our room with tears, not that I blame him." Wes said without emotion.  
"I didn't know about his Dad or I..."  
"What?"David asked, "You wouldn't have yelled, waited until he was good and dead before you did? Or just string that kid along for longer?" They were distracted by the sound of a car outside starting up, Wes ran back to them.  
"He isn't in there."  
"He wouldn't drive in a state like that would he?" Blaine croaked.  
"Why would you care?" David snarled running with Wes to their car. "Tail us if you want, we aren't waiting."

"He buy your story about your Dad?"  
"Yes." Kurt sniffed,  
"Stop crying."  
"He hates me, because he knew I was hiding something."  
"The world hates you, he hates you. But the thing you need to worry about is how much I hate you." The driver laughed. Kurt backed further into the backseat, "Well done for choosing to come with me, although my other option was fun."  
"Killing Blaine wouldn't be fun..."  
"For me it would be." Kurt stopped talking and cried quietly into his sleeve. The driver sped up suddenly,  
"Oh crap."  
"What is it?" Kurt mumbled, "Hello? what's wrong?" No answer, "KAROFSKY WHAT IS GOING ON!" He turned around and screamed at Kurt who flinched and backed down.  
"I thought you said he hates you."  
"He does." Kurt stated coldy, knowing who Karofsky meant.  
"Then why is he and two other guys following us?" Kurt beamed and looked out the window. Wes and David were driving beside an angry looking Blaine. Not the angry he was looking before before but angry like he could cry with fear.  
"Blaine! He isn't mad? But that means...he didn't mean..." Karofsky pulled Kurt down.  
"Stay down and away from windows!"  
"No!" Kurt shot back. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's throat and threw him down,  
"Not a request, fag."  
"Watch the road!"

Blaine saw Kurt's head pop up, Kurt smiled at him. He didn't look hurt, it would stay that way. He saw a hand clasp his neck and the head disapeared. Then the fear set in. The car swirved, onto the wrong side of the road, and kept going,  
"Oh no, please." Blaine begged as he saw the car wrap around a tree that broke and fell into the deep lake. "No, no, Kurt." He swirved after the car and parked beside the fallen tree, Wes calling 911 as he got out of the car behind. The navigator was sinking and Blaine could hear screaming.

"You should've stayed down." Karofksy screamed, Releasing Kurt so he flew around the car when it hit the tree. Then Karofsky opened he door a crack and suddenly felt water. "The lake."  
"Karofksy, help." Kurt panicked, "M-M-M-My foot, it's suck in the seat!" The back of the seat was ripped into the metal and Kurt was indeed stuck. Karofksy undid his seat belt and laughed, "Looks like those swimming lessons are going to pay off!" He opened the door, I've leave it open, get some air in for you!"  
"No, Dave please!"  
"Shut up! They should give me a medal for ridding the world of a fag!" He smiled jumping out and swimming the opposiite direction to Blaine and the boys. Kurt screamed loudly as the water pounded against him, it raised above his chest. He cried harder as he felt the water hit his neck . He held his breath, but why? Blaine was mad. He called him an annoying bitch, he wouldn't help.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Wes commanded as Blaine ripped of his jacket and shoes.  
"I'm going to get him!"  
"Don't be an idiot, you could drown too!" David yelled,  
"He thinks I hate him, It isn't ending this way." He said nearing the water.  
"What if he was killed by the tree?" Wes said as a tear escaped.  
"Then, I get some closure."

Blaine dove into the water and looked in the murky waters for the navigator. It was so cold he felt like it was piercing his skin, but the headlights made him forgt about that...oh my wizard god, the door was open. He swam faster and slid into the car. Seeing the swirled blood and the limp body of Kurt he fought the urge to yell, his lungs were exploding already. He prized Kurts foot from the seat, accidentally letting go of his breath. He snapped his mouth shut to stop the water rushing in. Kurts mouth however was open. Blaine fought out of the car despite his crushing chest and swam up as much as he could before he let darkness swallow him.

"He's been down a while." Wes muttered,  
"He'll be fine," David soothed then gasped, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Dave Karofsky waved at the other side then ran.  
"David who cares! Look!" Wes cried spotting two bodies, floating to the top of the lake. The sirens didn't distract them.  
"Blaine!" They yelled in unison. The ran in and pulled both their friends to the shore.  
"Breath, please breath." Wes cried. The paramedics snatched the boys from their arms and started cpr, and stopping Kurt's bleeding. Wes was crying harder now and David held him close. Blaine spat out water and sat up gaping. Dvid and Wes let out a sigh.  
"Kurt?" Blaine asked frantically. He saw him lying on the ground, the bleeding looked worse than it was in the car. "Kurt!" The paramedics held him back.  
"We're doing all we can." One assured. Tars were streaming down his face,  
"Kurt, please get up." The defeat in Blaine's voice made Davis question why he doubted his hobit friend's feelings for Kurt. The oxygen mask was strapped around his head, the defibrillator was being brought over, they tried to dry him up to prevent any bad shocks. Blaine couldn't look. He knew it would be hurting Kurt. He gave up hope until he heard a spluttered cough.  
"David, David look!" Wes smiled.  
"Oh my gosh, Blaine he's ok. Blaine you can look." David stated. Blaine turned his head. He saw the aqua eyes he loved so much staring back at him,  
"Hey." Kurt said feebly,  
"Hey." Blaine laughed. "I take it your Dad is fine?" He asked and Kurt was put on a strecher. He nodded, "Why did you get in the car with him? Why did you say that?"  
"He...he threatened to kill you. I wasn't going to let that happen." Blaine felt his heart swell,  
"Oh, Kurt. Don't ever do something stupid for me again, ok?"  
"Ha ha ha." Kurt laughed then choked needing oxygen again. Blaine sat in the ambulance with him to hospital.  
"What is so funny?"  
"You call yourself a potter fan."  
"I am!"  
"Was going after Ginny in the Chamber of secrets stupid?"  
"Well, yeah but..."  
"But?"  
"Harry loves her he had to..." It dawned on Blaine what Kurt was saying. "Kurt, what are you telling me?"  
"I'm telling you." He giggled, "That I love you Blaine Anderson." Blaine jus stared at him, "Okay awkward, say something please."  
"I..."  
"You don't like me that way! Oh my Rowling I'm an idiot! I mean look at you your like supermegafoxyawesomehot and I'm just, Just Kurt." Blaine grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't like Karofsky's, it had love, meaning, passion.  
"I think 'just Kurt' s pretty supermegafoxyawesomehot himself." Blaine smiled, "And I love you too Kurt." The ambulance doors flew open and Burt growled,  
"What the devil is going on here?"

2 WEEKS LATER

"Blaine, let me go."  
"Urm, nope." He smiled wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.  
"Blaine, watch it or I will beat you up with these crutches!" Kurt giggled.  
"I'd like to see you try." Blaine laughed falling on his bed after Kurt tripped him.  
"Opps." He said innocently. Blaine pulled him down beside him. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curly mop of hair.  
"You wanna watch a movie?" Kurt smiled and nodded. Karofsky was in jail, Blaine was in his dorm room permanently What could make it any better?  
"Red Vine?" Blaine asked.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this and the AVPM references. Please review and favourite...right now...I'll wait...do it :D_**


End file.
